Mantaro Kinnikuman Smokes a cigarette
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Mantaro Kinnikuman smokes a cigarette and remembers unpleasent things


Mantaro Kinnikuman Smokes a cigarette

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Timeline: Sometime after the Mars matchup, but before No Respect.

It was almost midnight in Japan. Almost everyone was asleep.

However only ½ of the Meat house residence was asleep. Specifically the Meat part.

Asleep at last thought Mantaro. With unusual caution he fumbled around the mattress where

Meat lay sleeping. He finally found what he was looking for: A pack of Pink Lady brand

Cigarettes and a lighter with the Kinnikuman insignia. 

Casting a look at Meat, he carefully exited the little cramped house.

He went to his favourite tree: a majestic ash that grew quite leafy during the years Meat froze himself.

He took a deep breath of night air and lit his pink colored cigarette.

He coughed loudly as he took the first puff. Mantaro fearfully looked at the house.

No movement. Mantaro glanced at his pants. No urine. Good.

Meat would just fly through the ceiling if he found out Mantaro was smoking.

Despite the way Mantaro acted 80% of the time, Meat was one of the few people he tried to make proud. It wasn't like he smoked every day or even every week.

He only smoked them twice a month at most. And he had earned this cigarette too,

Malice was really hard to beat! Not to mention it was hard getting the money, he had to use

change he found under the seats where his matches took place.

Mantaro found himself looking at his lighter. Well, technically, it wasn't his 

It was his grandfather's. Mantaro had stolen it from him. For a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, his mind went back too the event in where he stole his grandpa's lighter.

It had started when his parents when 10 year old Mantaro Kinnikuman was left with his grandfather. His parents, the rulers of Planet Kinniku, had some political conference to go to. 

Mantaro hated being left with his grandpa. His grandpa really mean to him for no good reason. And he smelled really unpleasant too.

"Son, be good for grandpa." Said Pa Kinnikuman.

"But he's always so mean to me. He say I'm a" –"Son don't take it so personally,

He's mean to me, he mean to your mother, he's even mean to the houseplants; you will learn to block it out. I know I did," interrupted Pa Kinnikuman with an exasperated sigh.

Pa Kinnikuman really did wish that his father was a nicer person, but what could he do about it? It wasn't like his father was abusive

And so 10 year old Mantaro Kinnikuman was left with his grandpa.

Thing went quietly until the second night of his parent's absence.

At the dinner table that night,  Grandpa Kinnikuman went on a rant:

"I'm glad we mistook that pig for your father. That way we didn't get the experience of

having an idiot little boy like you running around. (At this point Mantaro had stopped

stuffing food into his mouth and started to stare at his grandpa in shock.)

We didn't get to meet him until he was a stupid man. Saved us 20 years of pain."

Grandpa Kinnikuman ended bitterly.

"But my dad is your son, you shouldn't say things like that about your own son"

Mantaro said logically.

"I'm sorry your father was ever born. Ataru wouldn't have had run away from home. 

He would have been king. And we have been spared an idiotic little bastard like you"

Grandpa Kinnikuman screamed at Mantaro

Mantaro looked around the dinning room. He waited for one of the servants to sent him straight, that his father was a good king and that Mantaro wasn't an idiot.

They didn't.  Maybe they were waiting for dramatic effect.

Still they didn't say anything. It was past the dramatic point.

So Mantaro retorted instead "THAT NOT'S TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE A FILTHY EVIL LIAR! NO WONDER GRANDMA COULDN'T STAND YOU AND LEFT! I'M NOT THE BASTARD YOU ARE! I HATE YOU!

It was neither a complex retort nor a thought out one, but it went one for 3 whole minutes

and completely used Mantaro's lung capacity.

His grandpa ignored him for the rest of the meal.  Mantaro naively thought he had 

gotten away with it.

Later that night Grandpa Kinnikuman came into Mantaro's room.

Mantaro was asleep, happily dreaming of talking pink elephants.

Grandpa Kinnikuman  harshly shook  Mantaro awake.

"AHHHHHHH" Mantaro was extremely startled by his grandpa's pissed off face.

So startled that he urinated on his sheets.

"Mantaro look at me" his grandpa said gruffly.

Mantaro was too frighten not too obey. He just knew he was going to get it now and there was no saving him.

Grandpa Kinnikuman lit a cigarette. "Mantaro, see this insignia? (He shoved the lighter in 

Mantaro's face) You're (Mantaro took an especially deep puff at remembering what happen) not worth it. You may think that you are so big being the prince of Kinniku Planet, but you aren't. You are not worth shit and neither is your father. You are Stupid. You should have never been born. This is not a new thought. I know what you're thinking, "I'm gona tell mom and dad what grandpa said!" They're just going to think you are exaggerating, because they know I'm a grumpy old man who insults everyone.

I bet you are now thinking "I'm gona tell one of the servants!" You know what Mantaro? They hate you.! They hate you because they don't deny that you're a stupid spoiled brat like your parent routinely deny!" Grandpa Kinnikuman finished his tirade.

Tears that had been streaming down Mantaro's face during his grandpa's tirade   

And now he broke into sobs.  Grandpa Kinnikuman left; satisfied that he left Mantaro crying. 

"It's not true! It's not true!" Mantaro sobbed into his pillow the rest of the night.

The next day Mantaro was very, very, very, quiet and he avoided his grandfather at all costs.

But it was to no avail. His grandfather came into his room and said all the same things. Mantaro started to stay in his room and avoided contact with all people, except to use the bathroom and only then when he really had to use it.

But still the cruelty continued. The sixth day Mantaro stole his grandfather's lighter in a desperate, naïve hope that he would stop. He didn't.

Three days later his parents finally came home. 

Later, when his grandpa was out of sight, Mantaro asked, "Daddy am I.."

"Not now son, " his father interrupted. "We have to take your grandpa to the doctor.

He keeps shaking. We think it's the lack of nicotine that's normally in his system."

Pa Kinnikuman then walked away muttering about "Why can't he just use a different lighter?"

It turned out Pa Kinnikuman was right. Mantaro learned to block out his grandpa's constant insult…among with much more Important information from other people.

However, Grandpa's little tirade did have an effect on Mantaro.

He now believed nobody in the palace or even on the planet liked him, just grudgingly tolerated him. At the tender age of ten, he just stopped giving a damn on how he presented himself.

Then one day, seven years later, he came to Earth. He was horrified at first, and not too

Thrilled at fighting or training. But then he started to have victories..even made some friends. He did miss a lot of luxuries that his home on Kinniku Planet had, and his parent, but nothing else.

Earth had a lot to offer and was very much worth protecting. That's why Mantaro Kinnikuman, even though he was very much afraid of new foes, he was also glad.

New super-villains meant he did not have to go back. Back to a lonely, lonely, place.

His cigarette glowing duller by the minute, he took one last puff, stepped and then buried it.

Nicotine urge satisfied for another month, he went back into the cramped little house and once again dreamed.

Comment too: doralee232001@yahoo.com


End file.
